1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector used for an electrical connection in various kinds of electrical wiring.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Various kinds of connectors are used in electrical wiring, in particular, various kinds of electrical devices for a motorcar. There are known connectors in which a housing having many terminals with many sets of poles receives a mating connector body having many terminals or in which a housing having many terminals receives many mating connector bodies each having a set or sets of terminals with a set or sets of poles.
In the former connector out of the above prior connectors, a large force is required for coupling the terminals, since the terminals in the mating connector body must be connected to the terminals in the housing at the same time. As the terminals having many poles must be disposed in a housing, the housing becomes bulky and it is difficult to connect all the terminals with an even force thus resulting in wrenching of the terminals.
In the latter connector, if all the mating connector bodies are formed into the same shape, the mating connector bodies will be improperly coupled to the housing. In order to prevent improper coupling, mating connector bodies are provided with ribs disposed in different positions in the bodies. However, this requires mating connector bodies to have different shapes and plural parts.